The four elements
by 404ERROR pen name not found
Summary: As you can read this has to do with the four elements... So here it goes: Yuuri finds out he has a pact with all the four elements. He needs to control them before he gets back to Shin Makoku. So follow Yuuri on his 'trip' to learn how to control the four elements.


**I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH.**

**I also do not own the song 'Hall of fame',**

**The people who own that song own it.**

**Also one OC. But that one isn't important for the story.**

* * *

Yuuri's POV:

It's normal Saturday evening and as always I'm performing as singer in the bar called: 'Roadrunner'. It's a new place in the city and I work there to get some extra cash. Mom said she could raise my allowance but I really wanted to work here. The people are nice and it's not like any other bar. There lots of people from my school. Also almost nobody here is allowed to drink alcohol so I don't know if you can call this a bar.

''Hey Yuuri !'' says Mike, he's the owner of the bar and he isn't that old. I think he's around 25 years old.

''Hey Mike''

''So tonight there gonna be a lot of people''

''Awesome''

''Ready ?''

I quickly walk towards the mirror and smile. I wear a black hoodie, a white shirt with the logo of 'Roadrunners',a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers. I do my hair right and smile.

''I'm ready'' I say.

Mike gives me a microphone and I run on stage.

When the music starts I start to sing.

You can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king-kong, banging on your chest

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master, don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon find yourself

Standing in the Hall of Fame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame

When I look around the bar I couldn't believe who I saw.

_Murata Ken ! What are you doing here ?!_

I kinda stop with dancing and I just try to hide my face. When I look backstage I see that Mike is staring at me with a questioning look, I simply just shrug and smile at him.

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through Hell with a smile

You can be a hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records, they thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day when you're

After a while I forget that Murata's there and I just enjoy the singing again. I dance more and smile again. But than I make eye contact with a smirking Murata and I give him a sheepishly smile.

Standing in the Hall of Fame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame

Be a champion (x4)  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the Hall of Fame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the worlds gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame

You can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king-kong, banging on your chest

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master, don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon find yourself

Standing in the Hall of Fame

When the song is over I run of the stage and sigh.

Mike looks at me and I simply give him a sheepishly smile. Mike shakes his head and walk towards the bar.

After a couple of minutes someone gives me a pat.

''I didn't know you're a singer ! And I definitely didn't guess that this was your genre'' says a smiling Murata.

I smile at him.

''Yeah I didn't know either but I like it and it's calming me down'' I say with a smile.

''That kinda music is calming you down ?''

''Well yeah sort of''

''Also the sentence 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame'. Is that for someone special'' he asks with a smirk.

''Well sort of but I don't really think we're talking about the same person''

''Well I'm talking about Wolfram, and you ?''

''I'm talking about Johnny Storm(A/N WOOT WOOT JOHHNY FREAKING STORM!)'' I say with a smile.

''Johnny... Storm ?''

''You know that superhero from the fantastic 4. I really like that character. It's really sad he died'' I say with a sad smile.

Murata chuckles and I smile a little bit more.

''He's really awesome he could.. let's say 'flame on''' I chuckle.

''You do know that he isn't real and-''

''I do not care ! He's awesome and it would be really awesome if I could also do that !''

''Do what ?''

''Well you snap your fingers and than a fire comes out'' I snap my fingers to demonstrate it and a small fire comes out of my fingertips.

''See like that'' I point at the flame and Muratas eyes widened a little a bit and he smiles a than.

''AAAAAH !'' I yell and wave with my arm as I finally realize what I did.

I snap my fingers again and the fires is gone.

''How was that possible !'' I ask Murata. I really don't know why I asked him that but he looked like he could tell me more about this.

''Shibuya you might wanna discuss this in private''

I nod and follow him outside.

''So... how was that possible ?''

''Well I'm gonna tell you something shocking so please do not freak out or anything'' I nod and he continues with speaking.

''You know that every pureblood mazoku can have a pact with one element right ?'' I nod again.

''Well in your case not... you have a pact with all the four elements'' says Murata.

I look at him with wide eyes and shake my head.

''You can ask questions''

''Well okay first I wanna say something... I'M NOT THE FREAKING AVATAR !'' I yell at him.

''I'm not Aang or Korra ! It's not possible !''

''It is, how do you else explain that fire coming from your fingers... that's also what's different her unlike the other mazoku you have a different kind of pact with the elements. You actually control the elements like the people in the anime 'Avatar' do. Not like the mazoku do. It's possible but than you gotta practice hard to control both ways. It's the first time that this happened''

''So I'm kinda like... the avatar ?'' I ask with a smile.

Murata chuckles and nods.

That's actually pretty awesome. But wait...

''How do you know this ?'' I ask him.

''Ulrike told me this the last time we visited''

I nod and smile.

''Wait... do other people know about this ?''

''No and it would be smarter to first practice some here on earth so if you gonna show the ten Aristocrats this you can show it''

''Wait.. so I need to learn to control the elements before I go back to Shin Makoku ?''

''Yep''

Well here goes my weekend.. wait learning to control the elements takes longer than a weekend and if I think about how long Aang did about controlling the four elements... than this is not gonna be easy...

* * *

Yep this was it... It's sort of a crossover but also not...


End file.
